yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Arriva Yorkshire
Arriva YorkshireCompanies House extract company no 84167 Arriva Yorkshire Limited formerly West Riding Automobile Company Limited is a bus operator providing services in West Yorkshire, South Yorkshire, East Riding of Yorkshire and the southern areas of North Yorkshire. It is a subsidiary of Arriva. History in West Riding Buses livery in July 2009]] bodied Leyland Olympian in Leeds in April 2006]] Arriva Yorkshire was formed as a combination of mergers of previous companies based in West and North Yorkshire. In 1904 Yorkshire (West Riding) Electric Tramways began operating tram services in Wakefield followed in 1906 by Castleford. In November 1923 the West Riding Automobile Company began operating bus services in West Riding.Arriva Yorkshire History Arriva It would be renamed West Riding Buses. Yorkshire Woollen District TransportCompanies House extract company no 2284553 Arriva Yorkshire West Limited formerly Yorkshire Woollen District Transport Company Limited operated services around Dewsbury The company later was renamed Yorkshire Buses. Both companies were acquired by the National Bus Company, along with Selby & DistrictCompanies House extract company no 2225132 Arriva Yorkshire North Limited formerly Selby & District Bus Company Limited with the companies maintaining separate identities. In 1987 West Riding and Yorkshire Buses were sold in a management buyout to Caldaire.Companies House extract company no 2066896 Yorkshire Bus Holdings Limited formerly Caldaire Holdings Limited In 1994 South Yorkshire Road Transport, based in Pontefract, was purchased.Companies House extract company no 1090790 Arriva Yorkshire South Limited formerly South Yorkshire Road Transport Limited The four companies were taken over by British Bus in 1995 which itself was purchased by Cowie Group in August 1996.Cowie Group plc and British Bus Group Limited: A report on the merger situation Competition Commission 31 October 1996Principal operating subsidiaries of British Bus Competition Commission 1997 All were rebranded under the Arriva brand in 1997. Although the company is officially known as Arriva Yorkshire, the company is split into three sub-divisions with Yorkshire Woollen operating as Arriva Yorkshire West, West Riding and South Yorkshire Road Transport operating as Arriva Yorkshire and Selby & District operating as Arriva Yorkshire North. Since May 2008 there has been a sister company in Huddersfield. Centrebus Holdings, in which Arriva held a 40% stake, was formed when the Huddersfield operations of Stagecoach Yorkshire was purchased along with the separate K-Line bus company.Stagecoach operation is sold - but not to Arriva Huddersfield Examiner 3 May 2008 In September 2013 Arriva took full ownership of Centrebus Holdings and K-Line with the former rebranded Yorkshire Tiger.Centrebus (Holdings) Limited Arriva 9 September 2013Arriva takes joint venture control busandcoach.com 12 September 2013Arriva unleases its Yorkshire Tiger busandcoach.com 9 October 2013 Discrimination A widely reported case concerned a gothic couple, Dani Graves and his fiancee Tasha Maltby, who wears a dog collar and lead. A driver had refused them travel and made comments to them, allegedly saying "We don't let freaks and dogs like you on." Arriva Yorkshire has said "We take any allegations of discrimination very seriously" and is investigating the claims and the couple's complaints. The company confirmed the couple were refused travel on two occasions due to "fears for passenger safety". In a statement the company addressed the issue, claiming that the dog lead was potentially dangerous. Arriva also said they would be writing to Mr Graves "to apologise for any distress caused by the way this matter was handled". Fleet As at October 2013 the fleet consisted of 334 buses.Arriva Yorkshire Sheffield Omnibus Enthusiasts Society 11 October 2013 Depots Arriva Yorkshire operate five depots in Castleford, Dewsbury, Heckmondwike, Selby and Wakefield. See also *List of bus companies in the United Kingdom References External links *Company website *Separate route 110 website Category:Arriva Group bus operators in England Category:Deutsche Bahn Category:Transport in North Yorkshire Category:Transport in West Yorkshire